Devices, such as set-top boxes for satellite and cable television services, allow a user to view content from a variety of media sources. These devices can be generally classified as server devices or client devices. In some instances, a user playing content on a first device may wish to pause the content from playing on a device, and exit the content to switch to another content, or pull up an electronic program guide (EPG). Consequently, there is a need for methods and systems that facilitate pausing and/or stopping content on a device in response to one or more user interaction events.